Hetalia Mia!
by silverhallow13
Summary: Amelia's getting married, and has always wanted her father to walk her down the aisle. The only problem is that she's never met him. So what happens when she finds her mother's diary from year she was born? 3 possible fathers come her way. ((Sorry if the summary sucks, I'm never really good at writing them, and sorry about the title, it was the only thing I could think of))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story idea I had while watching mamma mia. Sorry if I'm off the storyline of the movie and if the characters are out of character. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT THIS PENCIL! *holds it up* damn I don't even own this, its my friend's *stows away* what he doesn't know won't kill him**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy, and just so you know, there will be many places where I quote the movie**

* * *

Amelia shivered slightly in the cold as she made her way to the mail box. Three letters were in her hand, each containing a invitation to her up coming wedding next month. She looked at them.

"Francis Bonnefoy," She murmured as she put it in the box. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," She slipped the next one in. "Roderich Edelstein." The last letter slid in and she shut the flap.

"One of you have to be him." She said to herself as she turned her back and walked away.

* * *

**One Month Later**

* * *

"Liz! Feli! I can't believe you're actually here!" She exclaimed jumping up and down on the dock. Three friends ran and hugged one another.

Amelia had been friends with Felicia Vargas and Elizabeta Héderváry since they went to school together. Even after they split up to go to different colleges they remained close.

"Mind helping with the fucking bags?" Felica's older brother Lovino snapped from behind them. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you two, Lovi." She replied sarcastically. "Just take the van up,we'll meet you there." The hotel wasn't far from the docks so they started walking.

"Nonno said he had to come with me. What did you have to tell us?" Feli asked eagerly.

"I invited my dad to the wedding!"

"You found him?" Feli exclaimed.

"Not exactly. I found mom's diary. It was from the year I was born."

"Amelia, are you insane!?" Liz asked.

"And have you even told your mom about this?" Feli added.

"She has no idea." Amelia admitted. "But look in here. _ July 28__, __Francis is so sweet and charming. He's different than any other guy I've ever met. I know he's the one. He took over to the little island tonight on a small boat. We danced on the beach, we kissed on the beach and we..."_

"Dot dot dot?" Liz questioned.

"That's what they did back then."

"So this guy Francis is your dad?" Feli asked as they began walking through a shortcut they knew.

"That's where it gets a bit complicated." Amelia told her. _"This whole time Francis has been telling me he loves me, but he has to go home and get married and I'll never see him again."_

"Poor Alice." Liz sighed.

_"__August 4, Tonight was amazing. Even though I miss Francis, Antonio is such a great and funny guy. We rented a motor boat and I offered to show him the little island. One thing led to another and . . ."_

"Dot dot dot!" They all laughed. They came up to the hotel where Amelia's mother was holding the reception. Amelia walked backwards on the stairs as she continued to read the diary.

_"August 11, Roderich appeared out of the blue, so I said I'd show him the island. He was so understanding and kind, I couldn't help it and . . ."_

"Alice!" Liz exclaimed as she and Feli rushed to hug her.

"Look how much you two've grown!" Alice smiled, hugging them both. "I swear I could hear you all the way from the beach, you're all so loud once you get together. Well you sound like you're already having having fun."

"We are." Liz grinned in response.

"I used to have fun." She sighed happily as she turned and started walking back inside.

"Oh we know." Feli giggled. Right away, Amelia and Liz nudged her side to silence her. Alice gave them a look of confusion and went inside.

"That was close. Come on." Amelia grabbed both their hands and dragged them upstairs into her room. Lovino was in there already setting the bags down.

"Lovi, its good to see you, but get out of my room." Amelia pushed him out the door and shut it quickly. After a few choice words he walked away from the door.

"So who's your dad? Francis, Antonio or Roderich?" Liz asked.

"I don't know!"

"Well who did you invite?" Feli asked next. Amelia looked down sheepishly.

"Oh my god." They said at the same time.

"Do they know?"

"Would you to a stranger: will you come to my wedding, you might be my father? They think my mom sent the invite and with what's in here, no doubt they said yes!"

* * *

**A/N: So this is the next story I'm working on, along with Nemesis's Daughter. Anyone wanna guess who she's marrying? If you don't wanna guess, you find out in the next chapter anyway :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Francis Bonnefoy was in a rush. His plane had been delayed and since the ferry to the island was leaving in less than 15 minutes, you could say he was a bit stresed out. His only focus was the boat at the end and not the shop stands or vendors. The car skitted to a hault, nearly crashing into another taxi. Right as he got out and grabbed his bag, another man from the other cab did the same and they both rushed to the end of the dock.

"Wait! Wait!" Francis yelled.

"Come back!" The other man yelled. The boat had already left the dock. "Damn." He muttered.

"Next one out won't be until until next week. I'm Francis by the way." He introduced himself to the man.

"Roderich. Did you get an invite to the wedding as well?"

"Yeah, bride or groom?"

"Bride, though I've never actually met her."

"Me neither."

"Hola, you two need a ride to Kalokairi?" A man's voice came from behind. Both men turned to look at him him and saw that he had a boat of his own.

"The wedding?" Roderich asked.

"Sí. I'm Antonio, and you are?"

"Roderich and Francis." He gestured between them.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the ferry**

* * *

"Excuse me, need to find a place to sit for my mother." Violeta Popescu said as she led the way to find seats, while doing her best not to drop her bags.

"We're the same age!" Helena Bondevik exclaimed. A few people scooted over a bit and it was just barely enough for the two friends to sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just now noticed I forgot to put who she's marrying. He'll show up in this chapter though. School will be starting next week, so I won't be able to update as often as I'd like. The next one will hopefully be put up sometime next week.**

* * *

"These look better than they did in the picture you sent us." Elizaveta commented as she and Feli examined themselves in the mirror.

"You know my camera's old. Every picture it takes is nearly always out of focus." She rolled her eyes.

"I see you've got the girls here already. Quick, the awesome me is getting married tomorrow!" Gilbert laughed tackling Liz and Feli onto the couch. Amelia rolled her eyes at him. Amelia and Gilbert had met through Elizaveta. She and Gilbert had known each other since they were kids.

"You, your brother and your friends will have your fun tonight." She joked. Gilbert laughed and got off of them.

"Its good to see you." Liz said.

"Is Ludwig here too?" Feli asked eagerly about his younger brother.

"Ja, he's at the bar with Mathias." He answered.

"Get out, its bad luck to see the bridesmaids in their dresses before the wedding." Amelia said pushing him out the door.

"Thought that only applies to the bride." He turned and stood in the door way. She rolled her eyes and shut the doors. "That's not awesome!"

"So have you told him about inviting your dads?" Feli asked once he was out of hearing range.

"Of course not. The only people who I told we're you two. For right now just let me handle it. I've got to make sure mom doesn't find out until it's too late. Go take those off and I'll meet up with you guys in a bit. I gotta hang these up."

* * *

About ten minutes later she was walking out to go find them and heard a car pull up. Voices were heard and she ran out to meet them.

"Aunt V!" Amelia hugged the romanian woman tightly.

"Amelia, you've grown so much!" Violeta held her out at arms length.

"She looks more like you, Alice." Helena commented, smiling. She hugged Amelia as well, then passed her off to her mother.

"My little baby, stop growing!" Alice laughed, smiling down at her daughter who was trying to escape her grasp.

"Mom!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Come on, you lot. I'll show you to your room." Alice rolled her eyes. Amelia walked away to continue to look for Liz and Feli.

"I have to share with her?" Helena asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Its not my fault we're slammed. Be glad I even managed to save room for you both." Alice replied unlocking the door. The three of them entered the room and dumped the bags next to the bed. Alice went to open the shutters and they all let out a surprised scream as one fell to the ground narrowly missing an employee.

"Sorry!" She called, sticking her head out the window. "I swear to god, this place is falling apart. 15 years without a bloody day off. Its like no matter how hard I work, I never seem to have enough money. Don't sit there." Alice told Violeta before sat on a chair. "Its broken. I've got to meet a man with money. I wouldn't have to work at all."

Alice left the room to go get the broken shutter and put it back up. Violeta and Helena followed after her.

"Alice, I need my pay check!"

"Where do these go?"

"Are you going to buy or not?" This is what she was met with once she got down there. As she walked to get it, she handed the woman her paycheck, pointed to where the fruit should go and handed the man enough money to get the light bulbs. She picked it up and was happy to find it wasn't damaged.

"What about credit cards?" Helena held up hers.

"I don't need those." She scoffed, stubbornly. "Believe me, if I had enough money, there could be alot of things I could do."

Alice hurried to where the kitchen was with Helena and Violeta on her heels. The door handle broke off again and she had to push her way through. The staff quickly left the table to make it look as if they hadn't been slacking off.

"A man like is going to be hard to find." Violeta said.

"I can't get it off my mind." She replied. "And even if he's free, he wouldn't fancy me." She gestured to her dirty overalls and messy hair. Maybe if we go to Monaco, or Las Vegas or some place like that, I could win the jackpot. Everything could change for me. I wouldn't have to work so hard. I could so many things." They left the kitchen area and Alice went out to hang the sheets. "It'd be a rich man's world."

A loud noise was heard and everybody jumped.

"Damn it. We're falling apart here. Come on, lets go have some fun." In her hands Helena had a bottle of wine and they went back to the room.

"Exotic moisturizer?" Violeta questioned the norwegian, who was coming out of the bathroom.

"The price you've got to pay to drink before 11o'clock in the morning." She replied simply taking a sip of wine.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia stumbled over a box of fruit as she went through the small, shed like area underneath the main part of the hotel. She picked it up and took it outside by the door and set it down. When she looked up, she was surprised to see three men looking around as though they were looking for someone. One of the men had shoulder length, blonde hair, one had short, dark hair and was tan, and the man in between them had dark hair, wore glasses and had a strand of hair that was a bit of a semi curl sticking out.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked walking towards them.

"Sure, we're here for the wedding." The blonde man answered. She noticed his french accent.

"I'm Roderich Edelstein." Her eyes widen slightly as the man who wore the glasses introduced himself.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." The man with the short hair said.

"Francis Bonnefoy." She looked between the three of them in surprise and joy. "You were expecting us?" He asked.

"Oh my god..." She murmured. "Yes."

"You're not Alice's daughter...?" Antonio asked. She nodded.

"I thought you looked familiar." Roderich smiled slightly. "Uh, Amy."

"I go by Amelia." She replied.

"Do you mind if we see our rooms before we see your mother?"

"Sure." She said, lost in thought.

"Thank you, I'd like to rest for a bit before the reunion." All three of them started heading for the stairs.

"No, no, no wait! I mean yes, you can go to your rooms, just not that way. Follow me." She turned and went back into the shed. Roderich, Antonio, and Francis were a bit hesitant, but followed her anyway. They tugged their bags along with them as they seemed to go further behind the back of the hotel.

"Right through here." She came over to the shed. Amelia knew that there was a room above it, and that her mother never went up there that much anymore. She led them inside and climbed the ladder. Once they had got up, they turned and looked at her.

"So this the room?"

"It was the only one left." She lied. There were a small amount of rooms open, but Alice would know that they were here too soon.

"Looks like we'll be sharing." Antonio said, laying down on the small bed.

"Does your mother know that we were coming?" Roderich asked her, once he saw the current situation.

"Actually...no..." Amelia admitted.

They all let out a groan and Francis sat down in the nearby chair.

"The last time I saw your mother, she said she never wanted to see me again. I can only imagine her expression when she sees I'm here."

"Just, please don't g-" She was interrupted when she heard her mother singing a little tune below as she came into the shed, probably looking for something. Almost on an instinct the three men perked up and the sound.

"No! She cannot know you're up here!" She whisper/yelled. "Promise you'll stay out of sight, please?"

"I might regret it, but fine." Roderich said.

"You have my word." Antonio gave her small smile.

"Fine."

"Good, now stay quiet. She can't know you're up here." She moved a board from the window and opened it. She then climbed out of it onto the ledge. "Remember what I said." Amelia reminded them before shutting them, with a small bang. Alice stood up straight and looked up for the source of the noise. Roderich placed the board back up, while Francis set the chair over the trapdoor just incase.

Alice climbed up the ladder and was annoyed to find that something had been placed over it. She managed to push it up slightly and see into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Francis unfolding an inflatable bed. Her eyes then flickered over to Antonio, who was laying down on the bed, then to Roderich, who seemed to be reading a book. A stifled gasp escaped her as she closed the trapdoor.

"Shit, shit shit..." She mumbled to herself as she walked out of the shed. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks, or just the heat of the day, but this couldn't possibly be happening to her! Especially not now! She climbed up to the window to check, but found it blocked. "Fuck, it really is them." She peeked into another window. Alice climbed up onto the roof and began pacing.

Down below in the room, all three of them looked up at the noise on the roof.

"Amelia can't know about this." She murmured. She opened up the trapdoor on the roof and peered in. When she turned away, she heard a noise and was startled. Next thing she knew, she was looking up at three familiar faces.

"You always knew how to make an entrance." Francis smiled down at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm gonna try to incorporate them singing the lyrics from the next chapter. Hopefully it won't turn out too bad. Characters may be slightly ooc. I own nothing**

* * *

"What are you all doing here?" She demanded.

"I'm here on a holiday." Roderich answered quickly. She turned to Antonio.

"Same."

"I just wanted to see you." Francis replied.

"You can't stay here, we're full." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not what one of your employees told us." Antonio said

"Which one?"

"Uh... she didn't speak English." Roderich answered her.

"You've all got to go now." Alice glanced out the window incase Amelia was wondering around. "Just take the next ferry out of here."

"Next one's not until Monday." Francis grinned.

"Doesn't mean you can stay in my shed!"

"We could always just sleep on my boat. There's room." Antonio commented.

"You have a boat? Good, get on it and just go. Now if you excuse me." Alice climbed back down and ran from the shed. She ran towards the bar, where Violeta and Helena were having a drink.

"Where's Amelia?" She asked quickly.

"Just went down to the beach. What's up?" Violeta asked. Before Alice could say anything she ran off towards the bathroom, looking as though she was about to cry.

"Alice? What's wrong?" They went after her, with the employees looking after them.

"Alice? Come on out, and talk to us." Helena set her drink down on the counter and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm not coming out!" Her voice was muffled.

Violeta sighed and got down her knees to look under the door. Helena took the chance to use her as a stepping stool to look over the door. They both saw Alice curled up like a little ball, sitting on top of the toilet seat.

"I hate seeing you like this." Helena sighed looking down at her. She glanced up, eyes red.

"Don't deny it, just come out." Violeta's head peeked in from the bottom. Alice sigh in exasperation, wiping her eyes. She could tell that the door to the bathroom was still open and with out warning, opened the door and ran to shut the entrance. Meanwhile, they both let out a shriek as they were moved. Alice stood in front of the mirror, as they both came on either side of her.

"You know you've always got our shoulders you cry on." Helena put an arm around her.

"Come on, love. Let's get you fixed up." The Romanian pulled out a couple of tissues for her to blow her nose. Helena grabbed her drink and had Alice take a sip.

"It's her dad." Alice told them.

"Who's dad?"

"Amelia's dad." They both exchanged confused looks. "Remember I said it was Francis, Francis who had to go home to get married. Well I'm not sure it was him. There were two guys around the same time..." Alice couldn't help but grin and laugh at how strange she sounded.

"Alice Kirkland, you shady lady!" Helena exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I never thought I'd see them again. All three of them, up in my old shed, here for my daughter's wedding!" Violeta and Helena grinned at one another before taking off. "No! Wait!" Alice chased after them. The three of them ran to the ladder and somehow managed to climb up. Meanwhile, Liz, Amelia and Felicia were hiding underneath the hay.

"There's no one up here!" Violeta called down.

"Are you sure?"

"What? Of course I'm sure. You think I'd forget about my daughter's dads? There was Francis Bonnefoy, Roderich Edelstein, and Antonio Carriedo."

"Well looks as though they've gone."

"Good they listened." Alice snipped as she went back down the ladder and walked away from the shed.

"You sent them away?" Helena asked.

"Antonio had his own boat. It's not like I kicked them off the island myself." She replied stiffly. She walked back up to her room with her friends on her heels. She sat down on a chair that was in front of her dresser and put her hands in her head.

"Let's just talk about something else. What should you do for Amelia's bachelorette party tonight. I was thinking we could perform for her." Violeta suggested.

"We haven't done anything in so long." Alice sighed.

"Come on, it'd fun! Don't be such a kill-joy Alice!"

"I'm not a kill joy!"

"What ever happened to the life of the party? The dancing queen?" Helena asked, plopping a feathery hat on her head, while Violeta wrapped a pink boa around her neck.

"I grew up."

"Grow back down again!" She grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry if some lyrics are messed up**

**Kaoru- Hong Kong**

**Mathias- Denmark**

* * *

"Where are they?" Liz asked as they walked along the beach. "How do you loose three men in less than an hour?"

"They promised they'd come tomorrow." Amelia sighed. She glanced over to see that there was boat looking like it was going to leave. She jumped up when she saw Antonio and the others on it. Immediately she took off running down the deck.

"Amelia!" Her friends chased after her. Right at the end, she took off her shoes and stripped down to her bathing suit.

"Tell my mom that I had to go do something." She said quickly before diving in. "Wait!" She yelled towards the boat.

"You're insane!" Liz called.

She had always been a strong swimmer, so the currents didn't throw her off. Soon she reached the boat and was pulled up by Antonio and Roderich.

"You guys promised you'd come to my wedding." She said as she was handed a towel.

"Well your mother didn't want us staying there, so we made arrangements to stay on the boat." Francis answered.

"We were just about to go around the island, do you want to come?" She nodded in response to Antonio's question.

"You took mom's guitar?" Amelia asked Roderich who was moving it to sit down.

"Mine actually. I gave it to her on our first date. Cost me 10 dollars and my Beatles t-shirt." He grinned at the memory. "Quite the rebels, your mother and I. I was on holiday in Paris when I saw her. I hopped on a train and followed her to Greece and got to know her." Amelia smiled as the other two exchanged looks. Roderich began to play.

"_I can still recall our last summer. I still see it all. Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain, our last summer memories that remain." _He started. "_We made our way along the river and we sat down in the grass, by the Eiffel Tower."_

_"I was so happy we had met. It was the age of no regret. Oh yes." _Francis smiled joining in on the song. Antonio and Amelia soon joined in as well. Alice used to sing this to her when she was a little girl.

_"Those crazy years it was the time of the flower-power." _Antonio pulled out a small picture of himself and Alice from back when he had longer hair and showed it to Amelia.

_"But underneath, we had a fear of flying. Of growing old. Fear of slowly dying. We took a chance, like we were dancing our last dance."_

_"I can still recall our last summer. I still see it all. In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame. Our last summer walking hand in hand."_

_"Paris restaurants, our last summer, morning croissants. Living for the day, worries far away. Our last summer, we could laugh and play."_

Amelia motioned for the guitar, and he handed it over to her.

_"And now you're working in a bank. The family man, a football fan and your name is Roddy."_ Roderich grinned slightly.

_How dull it seems."_

_"Are you the hero of my dreams?"_

_"I can still recall our last summer. I still see it all. In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame. Our last summer walking hand in hand."_

_"__I can still recall our last summer. I still see it all. Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain, our last summer memories that remain."_ Francis finished.

The rest of the day was spent out on the ocean and having a small picnic. Amelia was busy doodling a drawing of Francis when she heard someone.

"Amelia! Where are you?" Gilbert's voice carried from the shore. She jumped up quickly and handed Francis' shirt back.

"Promise you'll all come tomorrow?" Amelia asked standing at the edge of the boat. They nodded. She smiled before jumping off the boat and swimming back to shore.

"We've been looking all over for you." Gilbert said once she had come back.

"I was just around the island. I thought you'd be getting ready for your stag party?"

"Of course I am. Last night of freedom." He joked pulling her close.

"Hahaha." She rolled her eyes.

"Which is how some people may put it. It's the last night before the greatest adventure of my life." He teased. She laughed lightly. Amelia thought for a moment about telling him.

"You know how I said I wanted to find my father?"

"Amelia, we've been over this. You have a family already."

"And you'll never leave me right?"

"You're joking right? You've turned my world upside down. Before we met, another boy in your life wouldn't have bothered me. Now I'm just a bit possessive." He lit up his cigarette.

"You know it's bad for you." She reached to take it out of his hand, but he moved away quickly, causing her to chase him down. She huffed and sat down. He took advantage of the situation and climbed ontop of her, resting on his knees and elbows, making sure their bodies weren't touching. She grinned up at him and he leaned in and kissed heatedly. It lasted only a minute before Gilbert was lifted into the air by a few of his friends that had come.

"What is this?!" He asked Mathias. The Dane grinned and lifted up his goggles.

"Ancient island tradition. The night before the wedding the groom dives down to the old shipwreck searching for the treasures of Helen of Troy. He ends up showering his bride with gold.

"Back home we just get drunk." Kaoru commented.

"Don't worry, we'll be doing that too." Gilbert got up and was about to follow the others when Mathias began speaking.

"Look at Amelia, marrying the first guy that comes along." He joked. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not as if I haven't had a few affairs myself. They don't last very long. No go, I know the others are waiting." She pulled Gilbert in for a quick kiss before heading back up to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't own anything. I changed it up on who sings what parts on the song, so it'd flow a bit more smoothly.**

**Sakura- Fem! Japan**

* * *

The music was pounding in her ears as she downed the champagne bottle. It had been a dare from her fellow bridesmaid, and once she was down, she raised the bottle in the air in victory.

"Done!" She grinned widely setting back down on top of the table. The girls around her started joking around, and a few were dancing to the music.

"Ladies! And no gentlemen!" A familiar voice came in through the speakers. Everyone turned their attention to the small stage that had been set up. "For one nigh, and one night only, Alice and the Angels!" **(A/N: Only name I could think of)**

Amelia grinned as her mother, Helena and Violeta took the stage. The music began playing.

_"Super Trouper lights are gonna find me, but I won't feel blue. Like I always do. 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you." _All three of their voices were in harmony.

_"I was sick and tired of everything when I called you last night from Glasgow. All I do is eat and sleep and sing, wishing every show was the last show."_ Alice began singing. _"So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming. Suddenly I feel all right and it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage tonight."_

_"Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun, smiling, having fun. Feeling like a number one."_ Alice turned her attention to her daughter, who was basically fangirling, having not heard her mother sing for her in a long time. _"Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do 'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you."_

_"Facing twenty thousand of your friends, how can anyone be so lonely? Part of a success that never ends."_ Helena began singing the next verse. _"Still I'm thinking about you only. There are moments when I think I'm going crazy."_

_"But it's gonna be all right, everything will be so different when I'm on the stage tonight." _Violeta joined in.

_"Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun, smiling, having fun. Feeling like a number one."_

* * *

Francis, Antonio, and Roderich were climbing up the steps to the hotel, listening to the performance.

"That's our song." Roderich and Antonio said at the same time. They glanced at one another, before coming up to the patio, where everyone was watching. Alice's eyes were traveling along the crowd, and she saw the three of them. Francis gave her a small smile, but she decided to ignore it, and keeping going.

_"So I'll be there when you arrive. The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive and when you take me in your arms and hold me tight, I know it's gonna mean so much tonight."_

_"Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do 'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you."_ The last few word were directed to Amelia, who was smiling. Once the last note had faded, there was a loud applause and Amelia rushed to hug her mother.

"Thank you so much, mom."

"You're welcome." She smiled down at her. "Go have fun. We've got to find a way out these clothes." She chuckled.

As soon as she could, Alice grabbed Helena and Violeta by the arms and pulled them back towards her room.

"I can't believe they're still here! I can't have them ruining her wedding!"

"They're not going to, you're just over exaggerating again!" Helena exclaimed. All three flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Someone up there has got it in for me. I bet it's my mother." She sighed.

"Help me out of these god damn boots. They're killing me." Helena muttered. Alice and Violeta both got up and took a boot.

* * *

Antonio was sitting at the bar with the others until, he and Roderich were pulled out onto the dance floor. Francis managed to avoid being pulled out and laughed as Roderich looked completely flustered with what was happening.

"How did Alice ever get enough money to afford this place?" Antonio asked as he was dancing on the table with Amelia.

"An old lady my mother used to take care of when I was little. She was Spanish too."

"What was her name?"

"Rosa."

"My great aunt's name was Rosa. Can't be the same one though. Her money was kept in the family..." He trailed off and looked at Amelia. "How old are you?"

"I'm 20." She answered. Something seemed to cross, his usually cheery face. Without a word, he got off the table and walked down the stairs,, towards the beach. Amelia followed after him.

"Antonio wait!" She called.

"What? What do you want from me?" He asked turning back to her, with confusion and disbelief on his face.

"I need answers. Are you my father?"

"I think I might be." He replied after a few moments. Her face broke out into a smile and she hugged him. He hugged her back, smiling down at her. "You don't have a twin, right?"

"No I don't." She laughed. "I have another question for you. Will you walk me down the aisle tomorrow?" Antonio nodded.

* * *

"Look up!" Liz told one of the other girls. Sakura peered over the edge and saw some boys climbing up wearing masks. "Boys!" Liz called to the others.

"Up there!" A few more were perched on the roof, smirking down at them. They all either swung in, on to the patio, or climbed on to it.

Amelia had just come up when she saw Gilbert standing in front of her. She was about to ask what the hell he was doing here, when he had his own party, when he pulled out a necklace. As he put it on her, Antonio noticed that Alice had come back out. He began walking over to her. Amelia saw this, and turned back around to face Gilbert after the clasp was done.

"Go dance with mom!" She shouted over the music. She was about to go make sure that neither of the other two were going towards her mother, when she bumped into Francis.

"Amelia! I know why I'm here! Why didn't Alice tell me? How long have you known I'm your father?" Her eyes widened.

"What!? Not long at all! Francis listen to me! My mom doesn't know that I know! Can we wait until after my wedding?"

"Who's giving you away tomorrow?"

"Nobody!" She lied.

"Wrong, I am! Our secret until then!" Without another word, he disappeared into the crowd. Her mind was racing as she thought of what she was going to have to tell all of them tomorrow.

"Are you ok?" Gilbert asked putting both of hands are either side of her face. Feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment didn't help and she pushed his hands down.

"I can't breathe!" Alice, hearing this heard and began walking over, past Francis. Meanwhile Mathias was a little busy dancing with Helena.

"Oh my god!" Roderich exclaimed.

"Roderich!"

"I'm your father! So that's why you sent me the invite! You wanted your father to give you away! I won't let you down! I'll be there!"

Before Amelia could get a word in, he had danced off, clearly a bit more than drunk. As she made her way across then dance floor, she began feeling lightheaded. She saw her mother looking at her worriedly.

_"I'm your father!"_

_"You've turned my whole world upside down."_

_"How old are you?"_

There were many voices in her head, and soon, she felt her knees give out. The last thing she saw was her mother rushing over before her eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the comments, I'm glad everyone is liking it, and thanks for the criticism, it really does let me know what I've got to work on, so please feel free to leave some for me :) Next chapter should be up within 2 days**

* * *

Early the next morning Amelia woke up in her room with a pounding head ache. It took a few minutes for her to gather her surroundings, before she remembered what had happened last night. Then it hit her. All three of them promising to walk her down the aisle, all of them saying that they were her father. At this point she had no clue on who it could be. And if Antonio had managed to get to Alice last night, then her mother would surely know by now that it was her who had brought them here. The memories from after she fell were a bit fuzzy, but she could remember her mother, Liz and Feli taking her back to her room and making her get changed. She pulled her hair up into a small ponytail and left her room. A short trip down the hallway later, she was in Liz and Feli's room.

"I have three dads coming to my wedding and I have to tell two of them that they're surplus, only which two?" Amelia began talking the moment she set foot inside the room.

"Huh? Whu?" Liz's eyes opened slowly as she sat up.

"Shut the fuck up, its too early." Feli muttered, pulling the covers over. Both girls were used to this attitude by now. Feli and Lovino basically swap personalities in the morning. For the first few minutes after waking up, Feli acts pissed off and Lovino acts happy. Neither of them ever understood it, but have grown used to it by now.

* * *

Meanwhile Alice was over in Helena's and Violeta's room.

"I've got to keep them away from Amelia. She can't know anything about this. I need your help."

"Stop worrying so much." Violeta sat up on her bed. "Helena and I will take them fishing or something until its time to get ready for the wedding. It'll keep them away from Amelia, hopefully."

"Fishing?" Helena asked from the bed next to hers.

"Yes fishing. Now get your lazy bum up. We've got to make it there onto their boat before they get off." She replied.

* * *

On a boat, a little way out towards the ocean...

Roderich woke up and went into the tiny kitchen area and sat down, putting his head in his hands. There was a slight throbbing in his head and a bit of pain somewhere else. Antonio came out of the tiny bathroom with just an apron on. Roderich moved his eyes quickly to the table.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked, pouring some for himself.

"Sure." Roderich replied. "Where's Francis?"

"He got up early and went up to help set up the reception." He set the coffee down and sat across from him, taking a sip. "Something on your mind?"

"Last night...I think I may have realized something..."

"I saw."

"You did?" Roderich went bright red. "Do you know if anyone else...?"

"As far as I know it was only me."

"You can't tell anyone though."

"I won't." Antonio took another sip of coffee before setting it down again. "Did you ever think you were before then?"

"I have no idea." He muttered, putting sugar in the cup.

"Morning!" Violeta's head popped in, throught the doorway. She was soaking wet, since she had fallen into water on her way over. Helena would've came along as well, but she didn't want to go all the way to get them. Violeta had also heard a bit of their conversation, but was smart enough not to mention anything about it. "Do you want t come fishing with me and Helena?"

"Fishing? I'm up for it. Let me just get changed." Antonio got up and went into the back room, revealing that he really had only been wearing an apron.

* * *

Roderich and Helena had decided just before the boat went out, that they didn't want to go. They both went back onto the beach and rented one of those pedal boats.

"Alice must have a tight budget what with running the hotel and setting up the wedding." Roderich said as he adjusted his life vest and pedaled.

"Weddings are expensive. My father stopped paying after my third." She replied.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" She looked at him curiously. Almost immediately he climbed out of the boat and started swimming back to shore. "Roderich? Roderich!" She called after him, but he ignored her and kept going. Soon he had reached shore and took off running back up to the hotel.

"Helena," Mathias popped up behind her. Apparently he had swam up behind them, wanting to talk to her. "Why don't we finish what we started last night." He grinned.

"What we did last night, never happened." The Norwegian glared at him and pedaled back to shore. Once she hit land, she climbed off and walked towards the bar. Liz was right by it and handed her back her shawl.

"You don't mess with a master piece!"

"Just ignore him, Helena. He's all mouth and no pants." Liz commented.

"Clearly you can't just see the chemistry between us."

"Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned." Helena pushed past him. He sat down a beach chair and held up her bag that she had left by it, swinging it teasingly back and forth.

"You think you're so hot, don't you. Going around and trying to tease me." She took the bag out of his hands and walked up to the bar. Helena had just sat down when Mathias popped up from behind. "I could be your mother." She said as he made a drink for her. Once it was done he handed it to her. As she went to grab it, he tried going for a kiss, but was pushed back by her.

"Let me ask you this. Does your mother know you're out?" She took a sip of the martini. "Because you seem a bit young to be asking for that kind fun."

* * *

"Miss Alice! Where do you want these plates?"

"Just set them down anywhere. There's no plan." She replied. "When we come back just put it in the center. Ok well as best in the center as you can get it."

"Alice! Alice!" Roderich came up onto the patio, still wearing his life vest.

"Roderich? What do you want?"

"I know you've probably had to tighten your belt, with raising Amelia alone. I want to make a small contribution to the wedding." He handed her a check. When he had the time to write it, we'll never know. Her eyes widened at the number.

"I can't accept this! This is too much!"

"I'm not taking no for answer." He said firmly. She tried handing it back to him, but was distracted when she heard a voice behind her.

"Alice, we need to talk." Francis grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"No we don't. I'm busy Francis." She pushed past him and went into the kitchen.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you one on one." He followed after her.

"Whatever you have to say can wait. I'm busy getting things ready."

"Please, just listen." He tried reaching for her hand.

"No." She pushed him away. He sighed. "Just let me be."

All those feelings she had for him 20 years ago had never really gone. They were always there. It wasn't until he, Antonio and Roderich had come back. They resurfaced the moment she saw him again and it terrified her. What if her broke her heart again? What if he was still married? It was best to just keep her distance and make sure she didn't get hurt again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I own nothing and there will be some serious quotes from the movie in this chapter. It would've been up sooner, but school's in full swing and my mom took away my laptop and will give it to me only for school work for the next 2 weeks since I forgot to turn in my homework, and do my homework a few times. Lucky for me, she doesn't check my history. Anyway, here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" Amelia ran from her room, to the courtyard, down the stairs and towards the docks. Gilbert was been helping decorate the boats for the wedding, until he had to go get changed. He turned his head once he heard his name being called and ran to meet her halfway.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked her.

"You've got to help me." She said before motioning for him to follow her.

"Amelia? What is it?" He asked as he ran after her. The boys at the dock all exchanged looks.

"I've done something completely insane! All my dads are here a for the wedding and they all think they're giving me away." She said after she took a breath.

"All your what?"

"I read mom's diary and I have three possible fathers."

"But how are they here now?" He questioned.

"I invited them." She looked to see that Gilbert's face went into disbelief. "I thought that I would know who my dad was right away, but I didn't, I-I just have no idea! And my mom is going to kill me and they're going to hate me, and you-"

"Hold on. You invited these guys and you didn't tell me?"

"No, I thought you would try to stop me. I know I messed up!"

"Amelia," He started. "Is that what this whole 'big, white' wedding is about? You finding your dad?"

"No!" She exclaimed.

"I wanted to take a boat to the mainland with a couple of witnesses, but you insisted on this just so you could play happy family?"

"This is about knowing who I am! I wanted to get married knowing who I am!"

"That doesn't come from finding your father! That comes from finding yourself and," He scrathed the back of his head. "The irony is that I was trying to find myself. Then I met up Liz again to see how she was doing and she introduced me to you. I've put everything on hold for you, because I loved you and I wanted what you wanted and now I don't know." He turned and began walking away.

"You don't know if you love me?"

"Of course I love you, I just wished you'd told me!" With that he kept walking and nearly ran into Francis.

"Is everything alright?" He asked looking between the both of them. Gilbert didn't say anything and continued walking. "Amelia? What's wrong?"

"Not right no-"

"Yes right now, I'm supposed to be giving you away and how can I when I know you're not really going to be happy?"

"I've heard all this from mom, and I don't need to hear it all again." She started walking back up towards the hotel.

"I've done the big, white wedding and it doesn't always end in happily ever after." Francis followed her up.

"That's you though. Not me. I love Gilbert more than anything and-ugh! Did you feel that way before you got married?"

"No." Francis answered after a moment. Deciding not to say another word, she ran back up to the hotel without Francis following her. She straightened herself up and calmly began walking through the courtyard. Alice was distracted at the moment picking up beer bottles from the party last night. She raised her head and saw Amelia walking by.

"Hey." She noticed that she looked a bit upset. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She replied, though Alice wasn't convinced. She tried walking away, but she grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Amelia. Last night, you and Gilbert. What's wrong? Just tell me."

"I don't know what to do." Her voice cracked slightly. With everything that's been happening, she wanted to tell her that she had invited them all here. Just so there wouldn't be this big secret between her, and her mom.

"It's ok." Alice pulled her into a tight hug and was hugged back.

"You don't have to do anything." She kissed the side of her head. "It's not too late, I can still call off the wedding. Everything will be just fine, everybody will understand-" Amelia's eyes widened as her mother let go off her. Sadly her mother had mistook what she had said.

"Call off the wedding?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No. No, that's what you want!" She snapped.

"No!"

"Yes!

"Amelia!"

"You have no idea! You've never had a wedding! You've never had the 'marriage and babies' thing! Just the baby thing which is good for you!"

"You know I don't know why you're going off on me now!"

"Because I love Gilbert and I want to be with him-!"

"Good, great!"

"And I don't want my children growing up, not knowing who their father is, because it's just crap!" She yelled. Amelia spun around and ran back into the building, leaving her mother standing there. Alice debated on following her up, but ended up letting her have time to blow off some steam.

"Where do you want these?" One of her employees asked her.

"Anywhere. Just set it anywhere. We've don't got a plan for any of this." Alice let out a small laugh as she began pointing to where things should go, and giving others direction.

"Alice, is she alright?" Francis's voice came from behind her. She turned around and faced him.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a grown child of my own. I know something about letting go." She sighed knowing where this was probably going to go. "If Amelia knew you were going to be alright on your on, wouldn't she want something different for herself?"

"Here's the thing. I love being on my own. I really do. Every morning I wake up, glad to not have some middle aged man telling me how to run my life. I'm free and I'm single, and it's great." She pushed past him and picked up the cement sealer that was next to the crack on the floor and began working on it.

"This happens every time I try to get close to you. I try reaching for you, but you've closed yourself off to me. Alice, what happened to us? The love can't be gone."

"I don't have time for this." She got up and ran away into the kitchen quickly. Distracting her self, she began looking over the preparations in there, then sat down. She could tell that Francis was in the doorway, but she pretended not to notice him. Once his back was turned and he was walking away, she looked over at him. She got up and stood in the doorway, looking over to where he was helping set up the lights. He seemed so close, but so far to her. She left the kitchen and pushed past a few people to get to the building where Amelia's room was. Right when she got to the door, she heard laughter inside that sounded like Liz and Feli's. She took her hand off the knob and walked away. Meanwhile on the inside, Amelia was wishing she hadn't left things the way she did with her mom.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you want us to help you get ready?" Liz asked as she closed the suitcase. She and Feli had been helping Amelia pack for the honeymoon.

"I think I'll have my mom come up and help me." She answered.

"Then we'll meet you downstairs when you're ready." Feli replied, dragging Liz out of the room. Amelia left her room and headed downstairs where she last saw her mom. Alice was sitting at the table arranging the plates. She had noticed her daughter coming towards her and turned around.

"I thought Liz and Feli would be helping you get ready."

"Can you help me get ready?" Alice nodded and they walked back inside. Amelia dashed up the stairs with her mother at her heels.

"Relax, relax. We have time." She laughed. "First things first. You should get into the shower."

A half hour and a Band-Aid (used to cover an accidental cut from shaving) later, Amelia was having her hair blow dried by her mother who was discussing on how her hair should be styled for the ceremony. Her thoughts began to drift off to when Amelia was a little girl.

* * *

_"But mommy, I don't wanna go!" Amelia clung to her mother's leg. It was the first day of kindergarten and Alice was running late._

_"Amelia, we've been over this." She sighed. "I'll be back to come and get you once school ends today."_

_"Promise?" She looked up at her._

_"I promise." Alice squatted down and hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Amelia hugged her back, not wanting to let go. "Now, can you be a big girl for me?" She got a nod in response. "Good."_

_"I love you mommy."_

_"I love you too. Have a good day." She stood up straight again as Amelia went into the classroom._

* * *

"And there." Alice screwed the top back on the nail polish bottle. "Now we've just got to wait for them to be dry enough so that you can get changed." She gave a small smile to Amelia who was leaning against her.

"Look what we have here." She grinned as she picked up a photograph of Alice from when she was teenager from the box that Alice had brought in while she was in the shower. In the picture, there was a younger version of Alice with Helena and Violeta, all of them once having brightly colored hair streaks.

"That was phase." She rolled her eyes. "I grew out of it eventually."

"Well I've always wanted to hear more."

"What haven't I told you? I have a feeling that list would be shorter."

"Tell me it again?"

"You know the last time I told you, we were up all night. You wouldn't want to miss your own wedding, now do you?" Alice laughed. She stuck out her tongue and got off her mother's lap, then went to go get changed. As Alice helped tighten the belt, Amelia looked into the mirror. Her hair had been brushed out and it fell to her shoulders. A few small white flowers were pinned up into her hair with on medium sized one on the right side of her head.

"Do you think I'm letting you down?" She suddenly asked.

"What would make you think that?"

"Because of what you've done. Preforming, raising a kid, and running a business all on your own." She turned to face her.

"I didn't have a choice, love. I couldn't go home. When I found out that I was going to have you, my mother told me to not even bother coming back." A smile made it's way onto Alice's face. "And I wouldn't have had it any other way. Just look at what we've had together."

At that moment Amelia released just who she wanted walking her down the aisle. Not Francis, not Antonio, and not Roderich. Just her mom.

"Will you give me away?" She asked. Alice's eyes teared up slightly and all she was able to respond was with a nod. She turned back around and they both looked into the mirror.

"I wish I could freeze the moment sometimes." Alice said after a few moments. "I'll be back in 20 minutes. I've got to go get changed. She kissed the side of her head and left the room.

When she got back to her room, she could tell that Violeta and Helena had already rumaged through her things. She pulled out the dress that Amelia had gotten for her a few months ago. After it was on, she put her hair up into a semi messy bun. On her way out of the room she grabbed her red shawl and put it on.

"Alice! We need your help!" Liz's voice carried from Amelia's bedroom.

"I'm coming!"

Once the issue with the bridal trail had been delt with, they made their way down the stone steps to the small crowd of friends who were waiting. It was tradition that the bride rode a mule up to the church. Once Amelia was on safely, the small crowd began walking. Right at the end of the hill, Alice told them to keep going and that she would meet them there. She looked over towards the ocean. Footsteps were heard behind her and she turned around to find Francis standing there.

"We need to talk, Alice."

"I don't want to talk about what's been said before. Even though its still hurting me, its history now." He tried speaking again, but she held her hand up. "Just let me finish. I was a fool. Does she kiss you the way I used to? Is it the same when she's the one who's calling for you?" She pushed past him and began running down the path with Francis on her heels. Once she made it to the church entrance she turned around to see Francis looking up at her from the bottom of the steps. She turned away and went inside.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter would've been a million times better if I had saved when I supposed to and if my finger hadn't slipped. I was half way through, when this happened, and I was so mad when it happened. Anyway, next chapter is the wedding where all hell breaks loose XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Alice wiped her eyes quickly and hurried on to where Liz, Feli and Amelia were waiting. Liz adjusted Amelia's veil while Alice poked her head through the doors, motioning for the music to start playing.

"You two first." Alice moved out of the way and had Feli go in first, then Liz. Amelia moved into the doorway with Alice by her side. Roderich and Antonio were by the church doors, but they backed off when they saw that Alice was the one who was going to walk her down the aisle. Gilbert was standing at the other end, with his brother and Mathias as his groomsmen. Once she reached the end of the aisle, she kissed her mother's cheek and Alice sat down in the front row along with Lix and Feli. While the preacher doing his thing, Francis snuck in silently and sat up in the

"Wait, wait." Alice stood up.

"Mom?"

"There's something I need to say and its best that I do it now. Amelia, its about your father."

"What?" A small gasp came from the crowd. At that moment Roderich, Antonio, and Francis all stood up. Their eyes widened as they all realized what had happened. Slowly they sat back down with nearly all eyes on them.

"Mom, I'm the one who invited them." Amelia admitted. "I just wanted to know who my dad was, and I invited all of them."

"That's why they're all here!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm sorry mom!"

"Can you forgive me?" She asked. "I'm sorry I never told you. I guess I was just a bit ashamed."

"You're my mother and I love you no matter what. I don't care if you've slept with hundreds of men." Immediately Alice blushed.

"I haven't slept with hundreds of men!" She quickly sat down as eyes began turning towards her.

"I've got something to say as well. I never had children at at all. I'm grateful to be even one-third of Amelia's father." Roderich said.

"I'll take one-third." Antonio said standing up again. "And you Francis."

"I'm glad to see that I've one-third of her." They moved towards the center of the aisle and hugged her tightly. She smiled up at them and turned back to Gilbert.

"Typical, you wait 20 years for a dad and three come all at once." Helena muttered to Violeta as they broke the hug and Amelia went back to stand in front of the preacher.

"You know, I have absolutely no idea which of you is my father, but I don't care anymore." Amelia turned back to them. "I know what I want." She turned back to Gilbert. "Gil, let's not get married right now. Let's just travel, just you and me." He grinned and kissed her.

Meanwhile the guests began getting up, wondering what was going to happen now. Francis turned towards Alice and walked towards her.

"Why waste a good wedding?" He made himself heard by her and everyone. "How about it, Kirkland? You'll need someone to boss around."

"Are you insane? I'm not bigamist!" She crossed her arms over her chest. Amelia went to her mother's side to see what Francis would do next.

"Niether am I. I'm a divorced man who's loved you for 21 years." Her eyes widened at his words. "And ever since I set foot on this island, I've been trying to tell you how much I do, mon cher." With that he got down on one knee. "Come on Alice. It's only the rest of your life." He grinned.

"Say I do!" Helena exclaimed.

"You love me and you know it." Francis said as he got up and walked closer to Alice.

"Say I do!" Violeta prodded.

"I do!" Alice covered her mouth, then let her hand fall. "I do." She repeated. She threw her arms around Francis's neck and kissed him. As he kissed her back, everyone was clapping and hugging one another.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" The preacher grinned. Francis pulled Alice into another kiss and everyone was congratulating the newly-wed couple.

"Congratulations, Alice." Roderich pulled her into a hug, then Antonio hugged her.

"One day it'll be you two." She replied, feeling more relaxed.

When everyone was back at the hotel, Violeta started up a conversation with Antonio.

"I used to own a tomato farm. Of course I had to sell it when I decided to travel on the seas. I prefer being a free bird."

"If you change your mind, just know I'm the first in line. Wouldn't hurt taking a chance on me, you know." He looked at her oddly.

"Uh, excuse me." He got up out of his chair. She got up and followed.

"If you're feeling down, you'll know just where to find me. Speech! I'll need some help up, Thank you!" She stepped onto the chair and onto the table. She pointed at Antonio. "When all those pretty littles birds have flown and you're all alone, know that I'm still free!" Everyone began either cheering or laughing and Antonio went red.

She stepped back down from the table and went back towards him. She plopped herself down onto his lap. "Just take a chance on me." She got up and pulled him along.

"We could go dancing." She suggested.

"How about walking?"

"As long as we're together. We could listen to some music."

"Just talking will be fine." He said hurriedly.

"Good, you'll get to know me better." Violeta grinned.

"Not into love affairs." Antonio replied.

"But you know I won't let this go." She said pulling him in for a kiss, before he could say anything. He kissed her back as everyone was laughing and began dancing to the music that had been turned on.

With the weight of everyone jumping up an down on it, the crack in the courtyard began coming loose. Soon the water underneath was strong enough to put through, causing the crack to widen and the water to burst through like a geyser, soaking the guests.

* * *

**A/N: Just one more chapter to go :) Thank you to everyone who commented, favorite, and followed this story**


	12. Chapter 12

It was hours after the reception. Amelia and Gilbert were just about to head off to the mainland. They had woken up before dawn to get the boat ready. It would take about a half hour to get there. Alice, Francis, Roderich and Antonio had gone to the docks to say goodbye.

"Be sure to call me when you get the chance." Alice hugged her tightly.

"I promise." She hugged her back. Amelia then turned to her new step-father and hugged him as well.

"Let me know when you reach Quebec." Francis handed her a slip of paper. "My son Matthew's address and number. He'll be glad to meet you. He moved there to go to school when he turned 18."

"I can't wait to meet him." She smiled. Francis let her slip out of the hug and she hugged. Roderich. "So will you be staying here for while.

"It's been a long time since I've been here. I think I just might." He gave her a smile.

"Just remember to come and visit every chance you get." Antonio joined their hug, much to the Austrian's annoyance.

Amelia dropped her arms from them both and got into the boat.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked her.

"Ready."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! This story is now complete! This was actually the first fanfic I've ever completed. One that wasn't a one shot I mean. Thank you to everyone who read this story, you guys are amazing :)**

**Thank you to Cookie the Platypus, mandababe, Marrissa L., and guest for commenting. I had an great time writing this :)**

**~silverhallow13**


End file.
